in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Evil Family
The Evil Louds have kidnapped their mild mannered counterparts, as part of a devious plot. They will pose as the Loud family, hoping to gain the Gang‘s trust, and when the time is right, destroy them! Can the Gang see through this ruse? Or will the Loud House be their final grave? Cast * Jenny Inkling * Gerald Edmarkson * Ruby * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * Foop * Lincoln Loud * Lily Loud * Lisa Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Leni Loud * Lori Loud * The Evil Louds Story One day, in an alternate Loud House- one of malicious feelings, hate, and eeeevil. Evil Lincoln: I hereby call this Evil family meeting to order! Evil Lori: Thank you Lincoln. Today, we have one topic, and one only. To literally crush that Locked Room Scum! Anyone have any ideas? Evil Lynn: Challenge them to a football game, and rough em up! Evil Lucy: Send them to the morgue.... Evil Luna: Burst their eardrums wide open! Evil Leni: If we want to crush them, shouldn’t we be nice to them? Evil Lisa: Not that kind of crush! Siblings, I have our solution- we kidnap our goody two-shoes counterparts, pose as them, and gain their trust. Then, we can easily strike them at our own discretion! Evil Lincoln: That sounds so crazy, it could work! Operation Kidnap the Nice Louds, Fool the Gang, and Take Over the World, And also think of a shorter name for this operation, is a go! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Meanwhile, in our own world, the Loud residence, it‘s chaos, as usual. Lincoln: I am never gonna catch a break around here.... Marco: 'Oh hey, Lincoln! '''Ruby: '*appears with Marco* You got yourself a special guess: a former member of the RED terrorists group! How does that make you feel? Green Shadow: Hey guys! Starcade: Sup, dudes? Kyoji: Phew, we're not late. Star: Hi Lincoln! Oh, Marco, I can't believe you're here! 'Lincoln: '''Just another normal day here. '''Jenny: '''I kinda like the noise. ''Meanwhile.... The Evil Louds airship is approaching! 'Evil Lincoln: '''Alright. Luan, due to your invisibility cloak, you can go in and kidnap them! '''Evil Luan: '''Got it, bossman! But don't count on me to see through this one! Get it? '''Evil Lincoln: '''Just go! ''Evil Luan descends and enters the Loud House as silent as possible. 'Ruby: ' Sssoooooo... Quick question. Who's the smartest member of this family, besides your parents... Probably? 'Lincoln: '''That would be Lisa! I'll show you! ''But when they enter her room, Lisa is gone! 'Ruby: ' Kidnapping. So original. 'Lincoln: '''What the- we have to see if the others are here! '''Ruby: '*follows Lincoln* I bet you five dollars that two more of your siblings have gone missing. Green Shadow: Okay, to be fair, I did notice something strange earlier. Starcade: Whoa, really? Green Shadow: Not sure what it is, but it's like an unidentified floating object in the sky. I wonder if that could be related to Lisa's disappearance. '''Jenny: '''Guys! Lincoln told me all his sisters are gone! And now, I think he is gone too! '''Marco: '''Wait, ''what?'' '''Gerald: ''*arrives* Oh, hey guy- Wait, Lincoln and his sisters are gone! '''Marco: '''Yeah. Jenny just told us. '''Ruby:' *leans over to Lincoln* How many siblings do you have? Jenny: 'He has ten. I just told you he was gone! '''Ruby: '''Sorry. Surrounding malfuc-. '''Evil Lincoln: '''What are you talking about? I'm right here! '''Ruby: '''What the f-?! '''Evil Lincoln: '''What's your deal? '''Ruby: '*stuttering while pointing to his left and to Lincoln(?)* 'Jenny: '''Lincoln? I thought you were gone! '''Evil Lincoln: '''Oh no. Just decided to stay to.... uh..... have lunch! Yeah, have lunch! '''Ruby: '''Uh-huh... Anyhow, Is Lisa here? I'd thought I'd engage in a coversation with her. Maybe about robotics 'n such... '''Gerald: '''Something seems off-kilter about Lincoln today... Kyoji: I'm thinking the same thing. Green Shadow: Lincoln, what's going on? '''Evil Lincoln: '''Me? I'm as fine as a fiddle! '''Evil Lori: '''Why are you guys literally such worrywarts? Green Shadow: We're not worrywarts, Lori. We just want to ask if you're safe and sound, that's all. '''Ruby: '''A bunch of you guys suddenly disappear and reappear! I would question further, but I am dying to have a conservation with Lisa right now! '''Evil Lisa: '''Did someone call me? '''Ruby: '''Well, it’s about time! *wraps his metallic arm around Lisa(?)’s shoulder* So. How ya doing? Heard you know lots of things despite your young age. Starcade: I don't like the sound of this. Kyoji: Me neither. '''Gerald: '''From what I know, Lincoln isn't as nervous as Connie Maheswaran or something. Or maybe I'm just plain paranoid. Green Shadow: It's not just you. We're suspecting that something bad happened to Lincoln. '''Evil Luna: '''Dudes, how could something bad happen to my little bro if he's still here? '''Gerald: '''Because I'm not as gullible as people think. Okay, I am a bit gullible, but still. '''Evil Luna: '''Uh, please excuse me for a moment. I gotta- tune my axe! ''She runs downstairs. 'Evil Luna: '''Dudes! That Gerald is smarter than he looks! If we intend to succeed, he has gotta go! '''Evil Lynn: '''But how? '''Evil Luna: '''Hmmm..... ''Meanwhile, back upstairs... Starcade: Hey, where did Luna go? Green Shadow: Luna went downstairs to "tune her axe"? But I think there's something more than that. 'Ruby: '''I know, right? And besides, who “tunes” their axe? '''Marco: '''Hey, I'm not an expert on rock slang. '''Gerald: '''In other words, she's tuning her guitar. But then again, she seems a bit off. '''Evil Luna: '''I do it to get the best tunes possible! '''Ruby: '''WE’RE NOT ASKNG YOU!!! *sigh* Does anyone want some food or something? '''Star: '''Me! Me! '''Evil Lincoln: '''I can get it! After all, you are our guests! '''Ruby: ' *rolls his eyes* Two eggs and a piece of ham, if you can cook. 'Jelo: '''Pizza. '''Evi Lincoln: '''No problem! Stay right where you are! LENI! I hope you like cooking! '''Evil Leni: '''Well, I am good at flambe! '''Marco: '''Well, can any of you make burritos or nachos or any of that stuff? '''Evil Leni: '''Yeah, I can do that! '''Gerald: '''Okay. Green Shadow: Nah, I'm good. Kyoji: Me too. Starcade: I could go for some cookies though. ''After a few minutes, Evil Leni comes back with all the food. Then, they hear a knock on the door. Green Shadow: Who is that outside? Foop walks in. '''Foop: '''If you don’t answer the door, I let myself in! '''Jenny: '''Oh great, it’s you... '''Gerald: '''It's Foop, isn't it. Green Shadow: Who's Foop? '''Foop: '''That’s me, you louse! Now, I was wondering if Lily would like to face DEATH- I mean, go on a play date! '''Lily: '''Goo? Kyoji: Did he just say "Death"? Green Shadow: I don't know... '''Ruby: '''I dunno. Did he? '''Gerald: ''*to Kyoji, Green Shadow and Ruby* Yeah, Foop's a villain. In fact, he's probably more eviler than and will likely overthrow Galaximus. '''Ruby: '''Galaximus? That’s what my former lord’s name? Well, that’s one mystery solved. '''Foop: '''I don’t care about her! '''Evil Lisa: '''Wait.... that’s a FAIRY! I need to study one! Come here, you! '''Foop: '''GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ''Evil Lisa chases Foop out of the room. '''Star: '''Kinda reminds me of that one teacher of Timmy Turner's... '''Ruby: '''Anyhow, what’s sup, Lisa? Name’s Ruby, a reprogrammed RED Cyborg. '''Evil Lisa: '''A cyborg? Interesting- what kind of weapons do you have? Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker